What if
by soulfree
Summary: Faberry dedinho sedution! - Quinn beija Rachel uma primeira vez no baile, e é feliz que encontrou um desculpa para não parar!
1. D

_-**-_-**-_  
>Frist<p>

Rachel nem sabe como aconteceu muito menos como, em um minuto ela estava dançando com St. James no outro ela estava correndo atras de Quinn. Ela nem sabia quando ela tinha decedido isso, ela nem sabe se foi uma real decisão ou não. Mas não importa ela não pode voltar atras, e pelos sons que saem de sua boca ela nem tem certeza de se quer voltar atras. Ela não faz idéia de como chegaram aqui, ela se lembra vagamente de um tapa, um pedido de desculpas, uma conversa mais o menos lucida, e agora tudo que ela sabe é que ela esta sentada na pia com Quinn entre suas pernas.

Espera, quando mesmo ela subiu na pia? Isso estava errado ela tinha que parar. É simples, tirar a mão do longo pescoço, colocar no ombro e empurrar. Isso vai descendo a mão pela pele delicada e empurrar.. Oh.. Mas ela queria tanto que ela fizesse isso de novo com a lingua. Mas ela precisa se afastar.. até porque ela precisa de ar.

Isso, Quinn estava se afastando ótimo. Não. Porque você puxou ela de volta? Problema que seus cabelos eram macios, era só soltar e empurra-la para longe. Não era tão dificil. E porque fazer esse barulho toda vez que ela suga seu labio? Só estava estimulando ainda mais.

Rachel balançou a cabeça tentando apagar os pensamentos e prestar atenção no discurso da treinadora Sylvester, afinal não é todo dia que alguem vê esse lado da treinadora, e ela estava em um funeral. Não o melhor lugar para se pensar em um beijo de uma certa loira ou o fato de que já fazia uma semana que Quinn a tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não é como se ela esperava um bilhete, uma carta, um pedido para sair, como as pessoas fazem antes de se beijar (ou pelo menos é como os filmes mostram), mas indiferença total era injusto. Elas que pelo menos conversar, ou se ela não quizesse conversar, Rachel não seria totalmente contrária a relembrar os acontecimentos da noite do baile. Afinal já fazia um tempo que ela não beijava ninguem e ela era plenamente consciente das necessidades de um corpo adolescente.

Então sua mente voltou a correr para o beijo. Ela suspirou fundo e bufou, se ela não ia conseguir se concentrar mesmo era melhor ela começar a pensarem coisas que não faziam coisas para seu corpo. Então ela começou a repassar mentalmente seu discurso para quando conhecesse Barbra Streisand.

-*c*-

- "Me desculpe, longa fila no banheiro. Todas estavam retocando a maquiagem" – Ela estica os braços para tocar as longas mãos dele. – "Você fez um belo trabalho no funeral. Eu estou orgulhosa de você." – Ela termina seu discurso gravado e olha para ela – "Porque você esta chorando?"

- "Porque eu esotu terminando com você"

- "Por causa da Rachel, porque você ainda a ama?" – Ela solta a mão para passar em seus cabelos, ela não esperava por isso hoje.

- "Eu não deveria ter feito isso com você. Achei que pudesse consertar tudo o que houve no ano passado mas eu .. Eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso. E aquele sentimento que Sue estava falando lá dentro.. Eu.. Eu simplesmente.. Eu não sinto por você." – Covarde nem consegue olhar para ela.

- "Mas você sente por ela?" – Ela continua olhando para ele por uma resposta que não vem. É claro que não, ele só quer Rachel porque não há tem. – "Não, nós não estamos terminando. Posso lidar com a confusão com Rachel" – Não é como se Quinn estivesse no amor por ele mesmo – "Até que a esqueça, nós vamos ficar juntos. E ano que vem seremos Rei e Rainha do baile." – Dos dois alguem tinha que ser sincero, e aparentemente seria ela a admitir que só estava com ele por interesse."

- "Para." – Ele finalmente olha para ela. E ela revira os olhos mentalmente, logo hoje de todos dias ele para ser um burro – "Eu não quero essa vida." – Ela suspira fundo, porque ele sempre tem que atacar de salvador nas horas erradas? –" Você não é mais capaz de sentir nada? Isso é real, isso esta acontecendo." – Ela deixa uma lágrima de frustação rolar antes de olhar para ele.

- "Esta feliz agora? Estou sentindo o suficiente para você?"

- "Quinn, eu sinto muito, eu ainda te amo." – Claro que faz, e assim que você tiver ela você vai me querer. Ele faz mensão de encostar nela mas ela é mais rapida.

- "Não toque em mim!" – É a ultima coisa que ela fala antes de sair do carro batendo a porta.

Como ele pode ser tão estupido? Como ele pode acusa-la de não sentir nada quando é ele que fica correndo atras daquilo que não tem, para simplesmente jogar fora quando tiver? Bom, ela precisaria de um novo plano agora porque quando Berry terminasse com ele, ele não teria Quinn Fabray de volta. E não é como se ela precisasse dele para ser Rainha, ele só tornava as coisas mais faceis.

Ela para seu caminho entre os carros para olhar na direção do carro dele. Ela suspira fundo e enclina a cabeça para pensar em um plano. Ela precisava deixar bem claro para ele que ele não era o principe que toda mulher quer. Mas como ela faria isso? Quinn vê Rachel entrando no carro e revira os olhos. Tudo culpa dela e daqueles malditos labios. Se pelo menos ela desse valor suficiente para seu talento, ela não voltaria correndo par ao Finn e ele não ficaria se achando. Mas tão nenhuma maneira que Rachel estaria a dizer não para o amor da sua vida. Pelo menos até ela achar outro.

Quinn enclina a cabeça po outro lado olhando a garota e sorri brilhante. Outro... ou outra.

-*c*-

Rachel desce do carro do Puck o mais rapido possivel. Não é que ela não gostasse dele e da Lauren, pelo menos não individualmente, mas eles juntos.. ela tinha medo. Mas pelo menos a loucura deles a deixou longe de pensamentos inoportunos.

Ótimo, agora lá estavam eles de volta. Ela suspirou frustada fazendo o caminho para entrar em sua casa, ela não podia imaginar a hora de tomar um banho e deixar a agua levar todo pensamento de uma certa loira. Ela fechou a porta e soltou seus cabelos já podendo imaginar a agua sobre seu corpo. Até que a compainha toca. Ela resmunga de frustação e da a volta para abrir a porta sem se precupar com quem era. Se fosse um ladrão com certeza iria fugir diante sua ira.

- "Hey" – Sorri a outra pessoa. E as pernas de Rachel tremem, e ela revira os olhos, ótima maneira de ira.

- ".. o que .. o que você faz aqui?"

- "Eu queria falar com você. Sera que eu posso entrar?" – Rachel olha para dentro de sua casa e limpa a garganta.

- "Não acho uma boa idéia, meus pais não estão em casa, e eu meio que não desejo ser espancada em minha própria casa. Meus pais amam essa casa e eu não quero eles tristes toda vez que olhem para ela e se lembrem do meu corpo ensanguentado no seu lindo tapete." –Quinn ergue a sobrancelha parecendo divertida e Rachel ajeita a postura. – "Então.. o que você deseja?" – Quinn suspira fundo e se aproxima fazendo contato com os olhos da morena.

- "Eu.. Bem. Não sei por onde começar.. Todo esse discurso da Miss Sylvester me fez pensar. Você sabe, tudo que ela falou sobre poder fazer tudo pelo menos mais uma vez" – Rachel não sabia, mas ela não admitira para a loira que não prestou atenção no discurso porque estava ocupada pensando sobre os beijos dela, então acenou com a cabeça. – "E eu não quero Rachel, passar o resto da minha vida pensando se eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa e eu não fiz, eu não quero daqui a dez anos estar frustada e pensar e se... É como dizem melhor se arrepender do que fez do que não fez, é clichê mas é real. E se der errado, tudo bem, porque para você viver você tem que sentir tudo, medo, alegria, espanto, e até dor.. E alguns desses sentimentos podem até ser ruins, mas valem a pena pelo momento ou pela superação. Então eu estou aqui superando meu medo, para o seu espanto, para que possamos começar de novo. Se você aceitar podemos ter uma amizade alegre, ou você pode recusar e vai doer, mas eu vou superar."

Rachel olhava para Quinn tentando entender. Ela pode não ter prestado muita atenção no discurso devido a forma que os labios da loira se movia, e tambem pela voz rouca sexy. Mas Quinn parecia esta fazendo um pedido de desculpa, mas ela não tinha ouvido a palavra perdão em qualquer parte. E ela parecia arrependida mas seu sorriso era presunçoso e arrogante. Rachel revira os olhos e se encosta no arco da porta.

- "Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?"

- "Claro que é." – A loira sorrir – "Vamos Berry, não seja teimosa, vamos conversar." – Quinn sorri antes de olhar por cima do ombro de Rachel e da mais um passo a frente fazendo a diva dar um passo atras. A ação faz a loira sorrir ainda mais e continuar assim até que as duas estivessem totalmente dentro da casa. –" Você disse que seus pais não estavam em casa?" – Ela abaixa o olhar para a morena e fecha a porta com o pé.

Rachel acena com a cabeça e engole seco de medo, ainda mais quando quando Quinn sorrir ainda mais com sua ação. Ela estava preparada para dar um discurso de como não valia a pena passar anos na prisão por ter invadido uma casa e matado alguem só porque ela achava que a pessoa é chata, quando sentiu sentiu os braços finos em volta de sua cintura e os labios macios no seu. E enquanto ela passava os braços em volta do pescoço da loira ela já não conseguia lembrar porque ela queria esquecer essa sensação.

**Comentários?**


	2. I

Rachel bateu a porta do banheiro antes de fazer seu caminho para a pia e molhar o rosto. Ela seguro o mármore firme olhando seu reflexo. Ela estava ficando com raiva, ela deveria agora estar treinando sua capacidade vocal. Mas não, lá estava ela, tentando esquecer os beijos com uma certa loira, que tinha se provado muito boa em se esconder. Rachel procurou por ela durante cada período livre de aula, e ficou decepcionado quando só conseguiu achar cabelos loiros falsos. Ela não estava atrás de Quinn para conseguir mais beijos, claro que não, a loira tinha que se por no seu lugar e perceber que ela não poderia ter seus doces lábios carnudos quando quisesse. Ela estava atrás da loira para pedir uma explicação de que porque em um minuto elas estavam se amassando na cama da diva ( coisa que ela tem que admitir nem saber quando e como chegou lá) e no outro a loira estava simplesmente pulando pela janela a fora.

Rachel rosnou de frustração por Quinn esta fazendo isso com ela, não era justo. Ela deveria agora estar ensaiando, New York estava a uma semana, e ela precisa da o seu melhor. Porque lá estão suas chances. Ela sabia que ia ser brilhante, ela nasceu para isso. Ela pode até ser apreciadora de um bom drama, mas nunca que ela estaria admitindo colocar em sua biografia que o seu primeiro show em New York foi alguma coisa menos que a nova Barbra Streisand. E ela não se deixaria abater por causa de uma garota com talento com a língua. Rachel suspirou fundo e olhou no espelho e decidiu que da próxima vez que ela encontrasse Quinn Fabray ela deixaria bem claro para a loira que ela não poderia ter as coisas fáceis assim, nem que ela tivesse que escrever musica e preparar apresentações do Power Point para a outra menina entender isso. Ela suspirou fundo e pois os ombros para trás disposta a enfrentar Quinn Fabray e deixar bem claro que ninguém poderia dominar Rachel Berry.

Assim que Rachel faz seu caminho para sair, como sugestão, Quinn Fabray aparece no banheiro com sua postura e sorriso arrogante e Rachel quase, quase, deixa a sensação dos joelhos fracos a dominar e pular em cima da loira. Mas ela tem mais força de vontade do que isso e simplesmente limpa a garganta lembrando de manter uma postura.

- "Berry, eu estava procurando por você." – Quinn diz piscando os dentes bonitos para diva que quase, quase cede, mas ainda não.

- "Coincidência Quinn, eu também estava indo a sua procura."

- "É mesmo?" – A loira diz levantando sua sobrancelha e dando passos mais perto da diva que da passos para traz.

- "Sim. Eu acho que nós deveríamos tirar um tempo para conversar e apurar os fatos dos últimos acontecimentos." – A diva termina lambendo os lábios quando vê que Quinn se aproxima mais.

- "Últimos acontecimentos?"

- "Sim, você sabe. O que vem ocorrendo em nossos últimos encontros que se tornaram um pouco mais físico do que nós duas estarmos dividindo um mesmo espaço quadrado."

- "Dividindo um mesmo espaço quadrado?" – Quinn apóia suas mãos na pia com seus braços um de cada lado da diva que encolhe um pouco tentando preservar seu espaço pessoal.

- "É sobre isso que eu estou falando, essa proximidade recente adquirida de uma forma um pouco rápida e brutal de mais. Veja você, não é que eu esteja reclamando ou que eu ache ruim. Muito pelo contrario Quinn eu acho que você é uma excelente beijadora." – Rachel observa o sorriso arrogante da loira e olha pros lábios rosados um pouco mais do que pretendia. – "Mas o fato é que nós deveríamos conversar sobre isso. Eu acho completamente normal a exploração nessa fase da vida, onde os hormônios dominam, e exploração é nada mais do que saudável. Mas Quinn você tem que entender .." – Rachel vê Quinn olhar para seu relógio suspirando um pouco cansada e bufa indignada enquanto continua seu discurso. Ela queria que Quinn entendesse seu ponto e bom, se ela entendesse a diva não seria nada contraria a voltar a exploração física. Mas Quinn parecia não querer ajudar e só olhava frustrada pro seu relógio. – "Quinn você esta prestando atenção?" – A loira enfim atende seus olhos e Rachel começa a desejar que ela não tivesse feito.

- "Eu estou Berry.. Mas sabe o que é.." – Quinn diz encostando o corpo no da diva, prensando na pia. – "eu estava te procurando e acredito que meu assunto tem um pouco mais de urgência."

- "A, sim, claro." – A diva concorda, não é como se ela fosse recusar qualquer coisa nessa posição. – "Nós poderíamos colocar nossa conversa em tópico. Assim como eu já expus o assunto que eu quero discutir é totalmente justo que você exponha o seu assunto agora."

Quinn sorriu e antes mesmo que a diva pudesse prender a respiração elas já tinham voltado a estaca zero. As mãos da loira já estavam na cintura de Rachel que por sua vez já tinha suas mãos nos cabelos loiros. Seus lábios já tinham se encontraram e se massageavam com um pouco mais de urgência do que qualquer uma das duas estava disposta a assumir. Mas o beijo ainda é lento como se para memorizar cada canto. O que parece não suficiente para Quinn quando ela passa a ponta da língua nos lábios da diva que não consegue evitar um murmuro de agradecimento quando deixa a língua da loira entrar. Quinn ainda inclina um pouco mais a cabeça para um encaixe melhor para exploração que ela queria.

Rachel sabe que ela deveria parar de segurar os fios loiros sedosos e conversar com Quinn, ela honestamente acreditava que ela tinha um pouco mais de autocontrole que isso, mas era fácil entender para onde sua força ia quando Quinn chupava sua língua desse jeito. Ela não pode deixar se ser invejosa ela queria poder chupar a língua da loira assim também. Então ela fica na ponta dos pés ganhando alguns centímetros de altura arrastando seu corpo com o da loira no processo, o que faz as duas se arrepiarem. Ela aproveita os ganhos na altura para forçar a cabeça da loira numa posição que ela possa chupar sua língua, e quando ela consegue, ela sente Quinn apertar mais sua cintura e não pode evitar fazer de novo e de novo, fazendo a loira fechar o aperto mais e mais.

Apesar delas terem mas fôlego do que a maioria das pessoas elas ainda precisam de respirar. Quinn puxa a cabeça para fora, não muito, ainda com seus narizes se tocando. Quinn passa as pontas dos dedos pela lateral do corpo de Rachel enquanto suas respirações acalmam, e quando elas fazem ela pega o lábio inferior da diva entre os seus.

Elas ouvem uma batida na porta e Rachel pula um pouco enquanto Quinn olha seu relógio murmurando alguma coisa antes de tira seu corpo da diva que murmura em desgosto enquanto olha com expectativa para a loira.

- "Então até mais Berry." – Ela sussurra fazendo seu caminho para porta.

- "Mas e a nossa conversa, Quinn?" – Afinal ela ainda é Rachel Berry.

- "Assim, fico muito feliz que nós duas expomos nossos pontos." - Ela diz antes de fechar a porta e não ver a diva batendo sua cabeça na pia.

**Meu mau, não sabia que já tinha outra história com esse nome.**

**A idéia é os primeiros capítulos serem curtos e apenas sobre os primeiros beijos.**

**A história começa depois de New York.**

**Alguem interessado?**

**Deixe me saber o que vocês pensam.**

**Comentarios.. !**


	3. A

Rachel agarra mais seu fichário contra o peito enquanto corre para sua ultima aula. Tudo que ela queria é poder chegar, pelo menos nessa aula, sem esbarrar 'acidentalmente' em Finn ou Jesse, o que hoje parecia uma tarefa impossível, não é como se ela tivesse reclamando, ela realmente aprecia esse tipo de atenção ainda mais de dois garotos tão disputados. Então se ela chegasse na sala sem praticamente tentar enfiar a língua em todas loiras mais altas que ela, ela acharia uma grande vitória. Isso lembra a Rachel que será muito bom se ela levar roupas extras, porque ela tem certeza que a garota que ela praticamente pulou no pescoço tem uma amizade muito colorida com uma cheeiro, alias cada dia que passa Rachel tem certeza que essas meninas fazem de tudo, menos andar em linha reta.

Bom, ela só colocava a mão no fogo por Quinn, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos ela esta certa de que as cheeiros todas tem um pé no arco-íris. Pensar nisso fez ela voltar a pensar na loira, que ela perseguiu o dia todo sem sorte. Mas não a entendam mal, ela esta procurando a loira para dar fim a essa historia e não para mais beijos. Daqui a quatro dias eles estariam viajando para Nova York, seu maior sonho e ela não conseguia para de pensar na loira e isso estava começando a seriamente prejudicar seus ensaios. Para se ter noção ontem só passou 2 horas ensaiando suas escalas ao contrario de suas 4 horas diárias.

Rachel suspirou e entrou em sua sala, era isso, só mais uma hora e meia, ela conseguia fazer isso sem pensar na loira. Se ela não tivesse ali sentada na quarta fileira olhando para janela o sol brilhando em seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos brilhando e todo clichê batido de anjos. Rachel rosnou e jogou suas coisas na mesa. Ela era Rachel Berry, ela nunca perde o controle, ela nunca se envolve em nada que ela não planeja antes, ela nunca fica no escuro. Mas aqui esta ela agora olhando para loira que, surpresa, surpresa, não tirou os olhos da janela (o que aumenta ainda mais as duvidas de como Quinn pode ter as melhores notas da sala). O professor falava, a aula corria e Rachel nem sequer tinha se dado o trabalho de abrir o caderno e fingir que não estava olhando para Quinn. Ela não queria a atenção da loira, lógico que não, ela só esperava que se ela continuasse olhando fixamente seus poderes psycos iriam aumentar e a bela cabecinha loira iria explodir. E ela tinha certeza que se o sinal não tivesse tocado uma hora e meia depois ela conseguiria.

Quando o sinal toca ela deixa de olhar para fingir organizar suas coisas lentamente. E segue a loira com os olhos. Ela contou alguns segundos antes de ir atrás dela, mas como durante todo o dia ela já tinha sumido. Rachel olhou para os lados na esperança de encontrar alguns fios loiros mas só conseguiu enxergar Finn e sua monstruosa altura, ela abaixou a cabeça andando o mais rápido para fugir dele. Ela respirou fundo e só não achou tudo isso irritante porque era um bom treinamento para quando ela estivesse fugindo de fotógrafos quando ela estiver na Broadway. Talvez ela pudesse obter ajuda de Quinn para fugir deles. Porque a loira tem o dom de sumir e não por que ela espera ainda beijar Quinn quando ela estiver na Broadway.

Rachel balança a cabeça para apagar os pensamentos e tem um vislumbre de Jesse na multidão, ela abaixa a cabeça para ir para outro lado mas acaba avistando Finn de novo. Ela coloca o livro na frente do rosto e tenta andar pra qualquer lugar longe desses dois quando ela sente um braço em sua cintura e uma mão na sua boca carregando para algum lugar escuro.

- "Por favor por favor, se for me bater evite meu nariz."- Ela diz assim que é solta - "Quem é? Quem é você? Me diga eu tenho um spray de pimenta e um apito de estupro e não tenho medo de usá-los" – Ela ouve uma risadinha abafada – "Olha eu sei que eu disse meninas querem tanto sexo quanto meninos, e eu estou ciente que eu tenho um belo corpo, afinal eu trabalho duro para isso. E eu até apoio a exploração corporal mas eu me recuso a explorar qualquer coisa com alguém que eu não sei o nome ou aparência. Mesmo porque nada iria rolar até eu ter certeza que você parece ter uma higiene saudavel. Então isso desse jeito não liga meus sentidos de exploração física."

- "Sério? Porque eu poderia te encostar agora na parede e provar que você esta mentindo." – Rachel ouve aquela maldita voz rouca e baixa e engole seco. A luz se acende revelando a menina loira encostada na porta com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso de canto. Aquilo que ela tinha falado antes de não estar ligada? Totalmente mentira agora.

- "Quinn.. eu acho que já tínhamos conversado sobre esses nossos encontros."

- "Você acha que conversamos sobre isso? Porque eu posso te lembrar do meu ponto da conversa" – Quinn sorrir olhando para a diva.

- "O-o que? Não Quinn, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso antes, eu te disse isso ontem."

- "Por que? Pelo seu discurso ridículo quando você entrou aqui você não seria contrario a nada se você soubesse o nome da pessoa. E você sabe meu nome.E depois de ter visto você me seguir o dia todo acredito que você saiba muito mais que isso sobre mim."

- "Eu não estava te seguindo aconteceu que calhamos de termos que ir para o mesmo lado na mesma hora."

- "Banheiro, biblioteca tudo bem, coincidência estranha mas pode acontecer. Mas você do lado de fora do meu carro agachada?"

- "Eu estava procurando minhas lentes." – a loira revirou os olhos.

- "Você não usa lentes."

- "Eu estava amarrando meus sapatos."

- "Você esta de sapatilha" – Respondeu a loira antes de desviar os olhos de suas unhas e olhar para morena. – "Você tem sorte de que para ser atriz você só tem que decorar scripts, porque se dependesse de sua criatividade..."

- "Olha se você me empurrou até aqui para fazer piadas eu vou me retirar. Até porque eu nem sei que lugar é esse .."

- "Armário do zelador."

- "E que tipos de produtos químicos tem aqui, que podem estragar meu pulmão e ou minha voz, então não quero ficar aqui inalando isso, até porque se você não percebeu meu nariz pode inalar duas vezes mais que outros. Então se você me der licença."

Rachel fez seu caminho para a porta mas foi parada por uma mão em sua cintura que a girou e a fez ficar de costas contra porta enquanto a menina loira a prensava.

- "Foi você quem começou o assunto. E sobre seu nariz, eu notei, a final Puck estava certo sobre ele cutucar." – Rachel puxou uma respiração antes de ajeitar sua postura o melhor que pode.

- "Pois se você sabe Quinn, quando eu estiver na Broadway todos vão olhar para meu nariz e ver o quanto .." – Mas 'que surpresa' seu discurso foi interrompido pelos macios lábios rosas e Rachel agradecia por ter puxado bastante ar antes para poder corresponder o beijo. Até que ela se lembrou que ela estava dando um discurso. E ela podia aceitar ser beijada do nada, ser puxada para um armário, ela aceitava até ter que dividir um solo, mas nunca que alguém interrompesse seu discurso então ela empurrou a loira o suficiente para continuar.

Mas quando abriu os olhos ela viu os lábios rosados, a bochecha corada e a respiração irregular, e tudo isso junto com os olhos avelã brilhando não faziam uma boa combinação, quando ela percebeu ela já estava no pescoço da loira e o beijo já tinha voltado acontecer.

Hoje Rachel fez questão de participar do beijo quanto Quinn. O que levou algumas disputas logo que as línguas tentaram pedir passagem para dentro. Era até uma coisa esperada devido suas personalidades, e fazia o beijo ser um pouco mais desejado. As brigas terminavam com seus lábios e línguas perfeitamente em harmonia até que voltava a outra briga de poder onde terminava com suspiros abafados línguas em duelos e de volta a harmonia, se assim ia.

x_,,_x

Rachel caminhava por traz das arquibancadas para ir embora para casa. Se ontem Quinn conseguiu não fazer vista para a diva até o momento do armário, hoje Rachel estava se empenhando em fazer o trabalho de se esconder da loira.

Tudo parecia dar errado, primeiro ela perdeu diversas vezes o ritmo de seu trabalho matinal de exercícios, depois ela perdeu o numero de escovações, como ela poderia manter uma boa higiene bocal se ela nem conseguia manter suas 48 escovações necessárias. E ela perdeu seu brilho labial de uva, tendo que usar um de melancia, como ela poderia se sentir protegida com melancia? Ela gostava de uva pela simples metáfora de que algumas coisas ficam melhor com o tempo, assim como o vinho feito por uva. Mas melancia? Melancia tinha nada. Para piorar os únicos sons que saiam de sua boca quando ela tentou passar por sua base diária de ensaios de escalas eram gemidos de como ela se lembrava o que tinha acontecido no armário.

Apesar de ela não se lembrar da maior parte do como aconteceu ela ainda lembrava-se do corpo quente, das sensações de querer mais. Ela se lembrava de nunca querer parar de beijar ela se lembrava de lutar com a língua da loira pelo poder para poder experimentar mais do gosto da boca e do corpo da loira. Ela se lembrava de gemer, e pedir mais, ela se lembrava dos olhos de cor de avelã se tornarem escuros, ela se lembrava da torção em sua calcinha, e dos banhos gelados que ela tomou quando chegou em casa. Mas de nenhuma maneira ela conseguia se lembrar como sua perna foi parar em volta da cintura da loira, como sua camisa estava quase revelando seu sutiã ou de porque das mãos finas e pálidas estarem debaixo de sua saia. E céus ela nem queria pensar onde elas teriam parado se eles não tivessem ouvido alguém querendo entrar no armário.

Rachel andava mais rápido com as pernas mais abertas possíveis, era patético ela sabia, mas as imagens do dia anterior mas suas pernas se roçando não estavam fazendo boas coisas para ela. A diva sempre se vangloriou por ter um bom autocontrole e uma resistência boa tanto que ela poderia ficar horas na cama com Finn rolando e até deixando ele tocar seu peito sem grandes problemas. Mas com Quinn, elas trocam alguns beijos e a diva já esta tendo torção na calcinha. Vergonhoso, dolorosamente vergonho.

- "Uau, Berry. Parece que alguém teve um bom tempo ontem pensando em mim." – Não morda isca Rachel, não morda a isca, mas já era tarde de mais.

- "Você sabe Quinn nem tudo é sobre você. Afinal tenho dois garotos super bonitos atrás de mim. Um é extremamente talentoso com a língua e o outro" – Rachel disse se virando e sua voz saiu rachada com a visão – "é extremamente grande, e você sabe o que dizem sobre coisas grandes." – Rachel se bateu internamente por esse discurso ridículo e baixo que ela vai cuidar pessoalmente para nunca entrar em sua biografia, mas como ela poderia pensar quando Quinn estava na frente dela com seu rabo de cavalo solto, um short ridiculamente curto e uma regata solta com suor descendo pelo seu corpo.

- "Sei, que uma vez que 'coisas grandes' caem, é muito difícil levantar de novo." – A loira disse com aquele sorriso arrogante, e Rachel engoliu seco quando se viu fechando as pernas apertadas.

- "Quinn eu adoraria ficar e conversa com você e me vangloriar dos talentos corporais dos homens da minha vida, mas eu estou com um pouco de pressa."

- "Se você tivesse com tanta pressa você usaria o portão da frente, e não andaria por todo o caminho da longa arquibancada para usar os portões do fundo."

- "Eu queria me exercitar, uma vez que ano que vem será o grande ano quando Julliard ira me aceitar eu quero estar em ótima forma, então além do meus exercícios matinais resolvi fazer caminhadas."

- "É mesmo?" – Quinn pergunta se aproximando, levantando uma sobrancelha –"Eu estava mesmo voltando minha rotina de exercícios, não é só porque eu não estou mais nas cheeiros que eu tenho que deixar de cuidar do meu físico. Então nós poderíamos nos exercitar juntos, aposto que seria bem mais divertido."

Era isso, meia dúzia de palavras e um sorriso arrogantes e as coisas de Rachel estavam no chão e ela estava pulando no pescoço da loira agarrando seus lábios juntos, agradecendo aos céus que por baixo da estrutura delicada a loira tinha barcos fortes para sustenta La. Era vergonhoso, deliciosamente vergonhoso.

O jeito como suas pernas se enrolaram no quadris, o jeito como ela deixou a loira ganhar sem esforço na disputas de língua só para ela sentisse que pelo menos metade do fogo dela fosse saciado. E céus, Quinn não decepcionava, não importa quanta pressão a morena colocou no beijo, a loira respondia com uma pressão maior, nunca deixando faltar espaço na boca da diva para ser experimentado. O jeito que ela virava o ângulo da cabeça para suas bocas se encaixarem mais o jeito como ela chupava a língua da diva para dentro da sua boca e abria mais seus lábios para que a morena pudesse fazer o que quisesse. O jeito como ela conseguia puxar o ar pelo nariz sem ter que parar o beijo por mais de 5 segundos e depois beijando ainda mais forte.

Quinn afastou seus lábios e passou a língua nos seus lábios e depois passou a ponta da língua nos lábios carnudos da diva, enquanto Rachel acompanhava tudo com o olhar. Quinn aproximou mais seus lábios e chupou o lábio inferior da diva antes de se afastar novamente.

- "Seus lábios tem gosto de melancia hoje." – A loira sussurrou e passou mais uma vez a ponta da língua nos lábios da diva, como se para provar seu ponto. – "Eu gosto." – Rachel sorriu aproximou seus lábios de novo mas Quinn se afastou. – "E tanto quanto eu realmente prefiro melancia a uva, eu tenho que voltar aos meus exercícios." – Quinn soltou a cintura da diva e Rachel saiu de cima da loira.

- "Eu pensei que era isso que estávamos fazendo." – Rachel perguntou claramente confusa. Enquanto Quinn pegava as coisas da morena do chão e levantou o olhar confuso, antes de sorrir largamente.

- "Rachel, quando eu disse exercícios, eu quis dizer isso, como correr, andar, caminhas..." – Disse a loira ainda sorrindo entregando as coisas da morena. – "Você precisa tirar sua mente da calha." – Ela disse antes começar a caminhar para longe da diva que desceu o olhar para bunda da loira. – "E o olhar da minha bunda." – Quinn correu com uma gargalhada enquanto Rachel fingia olhar em qualquer lugar menos a loira.

x_,,_x

Rachel suspirava fundo enquanto passava os dedos pelas teclas do teclado, glee tinha acabado a uns vinte minutos e Rachel ainda estava lá tentando ensaiar qualquer coisa que a deixasse segura para a viagem a Nova York que aconteceria dali a dois dias. E honestamente ela estava com medo de entrar em um mesmo avião que Santana. Ela tinha certeza que hoje sua loucura tinha ultrapassado todos os limites e a latina tinha deixado bem claro isso toda vez que ela falou para a diva ou como misteriosamente canetas voavam em direção da morena enquanto ela falava ou cantava. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela estava cansada, cansada e frustrada e tudo isso por causa de uma loira que estava simplesmente sentada na fileira de traz lendo seu livro.

Não, Rachel não deixaria isso acontecer com ela, ela seguiria os conselhos da sabia Barbra Streisand e não deixaria ninguém chover em sua parede. Ela ajeitou sua postura enquanto alinhava as partituras no piano. Ela era Rachel Barbara Berry, e ela honraria seu nome, ela vai ensaiar, ela vai cantar e ela vai arrasar com qualquer pessoa que se atreva a acertar todas as notas no campeonato. Porque ela foi feita para isso e nada iria atrapalhar seu caminho.

Isso até que ela ouviu passos entrando na sala do clube. Ela rapidamente se abaixou, se atrapalhando um pouco para pegar seu brilho labial na bolsa e passar em seus lábios antes de voltar a sua posição original tocando notas aleatórias no piano. Ela fez isso não porque ela esperava que fosse Quinn para sua dose de beijos diários mas sim porque poderia ser um olheiro que tivesses visto seus vídeos no myspace e vieram tira-lá de Lima.

Mas uma vez ela ouviu os passos mais perto, e passou a ponta da língua em seus lábios certificando-se de que eles tinham o gosto certo, não porque Quinn gostava é claro, ela só gostava de tudo muito bem apresentável em qualquer cituação. Mas isso não significa que ela não ficou decepcionada quando viu que seu acompanhante era Jesse St. James.

- "Oh ola Jesse, a que devo a honra de sua companhia?"

- "Eu vim ver como você esta fazendo, se esta nervosa para Nova York" – ele disse sorrindo se apoiando no piano.

- "Eu estou fazendo bem, esse é meu sonho afinal. E eu acredito que esse ano o clube esta muito bem preparado e o fato deles aceitarem que os solos tem que ser meus deixa claro que eles querem vencer tanto quanto eu. Porque eles sabem que eu sou a melhor." – Jesse riu brilhante para a diva.

- "Isso é um fato que ninguém pode discordar." – Rachel olhou para ele e sorriu e Jesse se aproximou indo para sentar ao lado dela do banco e Rachel limpou a garganta.

- "Então, ninguém pode discordar porque eu dou minha vida para isso, então se você pudesse deixar agora eu gostaria de ensaiar, para que continue a minha historia de ninguém duvidar do meu talento."

- "Rachel você não precisa disso, você nasceu para isso, eu vi você cantar My Man, eu estava ali na sua frente, eu vi você transformar um espaço vazio em um lugar cheio de você. Eu vi você transformar meu coração de pedra em algo que batesse por você."

- "Cientificamente isso é impossível, o máximo que poderia ter acontecido era você sentir seu coração."

- "Rachel, esse não é o ponto."

- "Jesse eu gosto muito de você, eu não vou mentir. Mas é só isso. E mesmo que ainda tenhamos nossa faísca quando cantamos, nossa química acaba ali. E agora, eu preciso de um tempo para mim, para minhas decisões, para meus esforços. Julliard esta no próximo ano e é nisso que eu quero me concentrar."

- "Julliard, ou Finn?" – Rachel olhou para ele.

- "Eu não querer você não tem nada haver com Finn. Tem haver com o que você fez comigo, mas eu te perdoei e esta no passado. Mas agora tudo que eu posso oferecer a você é minha amizade. Até porque eu sei que nós somos o futuro da Broadway e vai ser bom ter um amigo quando eu estiver no topo. Mas por hora, eu preciso ficar sozinha e ensaiar para que um dia nós possamos ser felizes no topo." – Jesse passa um tempo olhando para diva, antes de concordar com a cabeça e sair da sala.

Rachel olha para suas partituras e respira fundo, e se levanta olhando as cadeiras da sala ficando de costas para o piano. Pelo menos com essa conversa ela tirou sua mente da calha e voltou para o que era mais importante. Ela vai anotar em sua agenda para não esquecer de agradecer a ele em de seus discursos quando ela começar a ganhar prêmios. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo a musica e agradecendo aos céus que sua voz não tinha perdido seu talento ou que sua voz tinha voltado ao nível de semana passada, o que atrapalharia muito seu crescimento musical semanal.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto imaginava um piano agora fazendo sua parte no solo. E ela sorriu como sua cabeça conseguia representar o som do piano tão bem. Ela praticamente podia sentir as vibrações da nota pelo chão, o murmuro de teclas roçando. Ela continuou sorrindo quando voltou a cantar. Seu sorriso só caiu quando a musica terminou e as palmas não eram como ela sempre imaginava quando terminava de cantar.

Toda vez que ela terminou de cantar ela imaginou milhares e milhares de aplausos com assobios que duravam até ela sair do local. Mas os aplausos de hoje pareciam mais simples e quentes, será que sua mente estava com raiva dela por ela não ter ensaiado direito esses dias? Ela bufou indignada com a mente dela e abriu os olhos para pegar outra partitura para mente dela voltar a aplaudir como antes. Mas lá estava ela sentada no piano enquanto, enquanto dava os últimos aplausos. E Rachel não pode deixar de sorrir, céus ela era tão patética.

- "Eu não ouvi você entrar."

- "Anos de ensinamento ninja com Ms. Sylvester, me ensinou descrição."

- "Então era você que estava tocando?" – A loira acenou com a cabeça em confusão – "Eu não lembrava que você tocava bem. Até porque pelo que eu me lembro quando estávamos tentando escrever uma musica, " 'A' you're adorable, alfabet" era a coisa mais evoluída que você tocava."

- "Eu não queria que você descobrisse meu talento e tentasse suga lo de mim ou então me obrigar a tocar no glee, ou em suas apresentações."

- "Eu te fiz um elogio Quinn, sobre musica, que é uma coisa que raramente sai de mim, e que você nunca receberia se a única coisa que você soubesse fazer é cantar, sem ofensas. Então porque você não simplesmente agradece."

- "Você sabe, não é só porque você diz 'sem ofensas' que não vai ofender."

- "Por favor.. você tem uma bela voz quando fala, e eu tenho certeza que se você levasse os treinamentos a sério você cantaria como quem fala com anjos. Mas enquanto você fizer a voz rouca para não alcançar as notas, isso não vai acontecer, pode funcionar com os meninos na puberdade, mas não com um futuro talento Broadway." – Quinn revira os olhos alegremente.

- "Eu vou completamente te ignorar porque eu sei que você esta ofendida que você pode saber cantar, mas não tocar."

- "Eu só não acho necessário saber uma vez que eu já vou estar no palco atuando, dançando e cantando."

- "Diga isso ao seu ego musical."

- "Não vou discutir musica com alguém que não consegue cantar um simples Lá" – Rachel disse recolhendo suas partituras em cima do piano.

- "Ótimo, porque eu não estou discutindo musica com alguém que não sabe tocar Parabéns para Você." – Disse a loira sorrindo levando a morena a revirar os olhos.

- "Como sempre é muito agradável conversar com você Quinn" – Disse a diva enquanto pegava sua bolsa de baixo do banco do piano. Mas Quinn segurou seu pulso e a puxou para sentar a menina no banco ao seu lado.

- "Você não pareceu reclamar das nossas ultimas 'conversas', alias eu lembro vagamente de ontem você querer mais." – Disse a loira sussurrando enquanto sorria arrogante. Sempre arrogante. Mas Rachel limpou a garganta e tentou manter a postura.

- "Quinn, estamos a apenas algumas horas de viajar para Nova York, e minha mente e corpo tem que esta completamente livres para criações de musicas, então sem joguinhos. O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

- "Estou aqui exatamente por isso" – Disse a loira enquanto passava o braço na cintura da diva a puxando delicadamente para mais perto. – " Eu não queria que você estressada, nem frustrada. Então eu vim aqui te ajudar a aliviar, você sabe, tudo para nossa cantora principal." – A loira disse sorrindo enquanto aproximava os lábios com os da diva até eles se tocarem de leve. Rachel fechou os olhos e Quinn sorriu ainda mais e mordeu o lábio inferior da diva pedindo a fazendo abrir os lábios, o que a morena fez sem problemas. E depois a beijou.

Foi lento, suave e Rachel adorou. Quinn sabia o que fazer, como fazer. Quinn abraçou a cintura da diva aproximando mais seus corpos e inclinou a cabeça para um melhor encaixe. Rachel aproveitou a aproximação e colocou as mãos nos cabelos loiros. Ela mal sabia o que fazer, ela achava um pecado passar as mãos pelos cabeços sedosos e bagunça-los então ela colou no pescoço pálido, passando a ponta dos dedos por todo pescoço da loira.

Dessa vez foi Rachel pediu passagem para língua, mas ao contrario do que ela esperava Quinn brigou com ela pelo poder, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Rachel gemeu frustrada e segurou a nuca da loira como se pudesse controlá-la assim, ela mordeu o lábio inferior da loira e Quinn aproveitou para passar o a língua no lábio superior da diva. Conforme elas mordiam, lambiam brigavam elas tentavam se aproximar mais, o que era difícil devido as posições que estavam sentadas.

Quinn afroxa o abraço para segurar a cintura da diva afastando seus corpos sem parar os beijos, mas mesmo assim ainda ganha um muxoxo descontente da diva. A loira aproveita para colocar cada perna do lado do banco e desceu as mãos da cintura para coxa da diva apertando e puxando as pernas da diva para cima da sua aproximando seus corpos, ganhando suspiro contente das duas.


	4. N

Rachel estava olhando frustrada para suas malas prontas. Ela já vinha organizando desde que soube que eles iam para Nova York, e hoje ela só teve que colocar tudo na mala por ordem de cor, uso, temperatura. Mas isso levou muito menos tempo que ela queria. Quando seu pai perguntou por que ela não falou quase nada desde que chegou da escola ela disse que era ansiedade e que ela estava guardando sua voz para a viagem. O que não era totalmente mentira, já que como estrela do grupo ela teria que guarda bem sua voz para conseguir arrastar metade do grupo que nem não brilhavam como ela. Mas, a maior parte era culpa de uma certa loira que não a arrastou para nenhum banheiro, arquibancada, armário, ou qualquer coisa hoje.

Rachel olhou pela enésima vez pelo seu celular, na esperança que ela tivesse recebido uma mensagem diferente. Ela tinha pensado em ligar para Quinn, mas falar o que? '_Hello Quinn, liguei porque fiquei um pouco decepcionada por ter estado em todos os cantos isolados da escola e não fui agarrada em nenhum deles'._ Isso seria um pouco patético e desesperado. Então ela pensou em mandar uma mensagem, mas mais uma vez o que ela diria? Então ela mandou uma mensagem para todos, assim parecia que ela não notou a ausência da loira, e que a única coisa que ela estava preocupada era o glee club. Mas as únicas respostas que ela recebeu foi um texto enorme de Finn, codificado, não importa o quanto ela diga, ele continua escrevendo esses textos globalizados cheios de códigos que ela nunca entende. Um de Mike falando que ela não precisava se preocupar porque Tina tinha conseguido um chá asiático para a voz. Rachel ficou preocupada com o conteúdo mas Tina explicou que era um chá normal mas que ela disse que era asiático porque Mike só fazia coisas asiáticas. Noah simplesmente disse que ele poderia descansar a voz, mas que ele não podia deixar de fazer Lauren gritar. E Lauren disse que só gritaria com ele para dar bronca.

Rachel se jogou na cama colocando o celular em cima da sua barriga, enquanto olhava seus posters na parede e se imaginava daqui a dez anos estando neles, quando seu celular vibrou. Ela riu um pouco com as cócegas que fez em seu estomago antes de pegar o aparelho, mas seu sorriso logo morreu quando viu que era apenas uma mensagem de Santana.

S: '_Pelo menos você não cantando diminuiu suas chances de sair do avião antes dele pousar_.'

Ela estava se preparando para responder quando recebeu outra mensagem da latina.

S: '_E como você conseguiu meu numero?_'

Ela revirou os olhos quando recebeu outra que a fez pular sentada na cama, dessa vez o nome Quinn Fabray brilhou na tela.

Q: _'Enfiar a lingua na garganta dos outros (como você chama) esta em algum lugar nessa enorme lista de coisas que não devemos fazer até nossa apresentação?'_

Rachel sorriu e mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

R: '_Se você esta perguntando é porque você não leu a lista. Devo dizer que isso me deixa muito decepcionada com você'_

Q: '_Não li... ou talvez eu li mas só queria puxar assunto com você'_

R: _'No caso da segunda hipótese eu me sinto lisonjeada. No caso da primeira, você pode recompensar sua falta de interesse dizendo a Santana que por mais que eu aprove sua voz rouca não é recomendável que ela fume charuto até nossa apresentação'_

Q: _'Ela não fuma de verdade, uma vez ela tentou fumar cigarro e ela jura até hoje ela sente como se seu pulmão fosse um botijão de gás'_

Rachel franziu a testa, ela não via como isso podia fazer sentido. Típicas lideres de torcida, beleza demais inteligência de menos. Talvez ela devesse emprestar suas notas de biologia para Quinn dar a Santana, ela ia começar a escrever a resposta quando outra mensagem veio.

Q: _'Não perca seu tempo com explicações biológicas de como isso não faz sentido. É só Santana. Não é como se qualquer coisa sobre ela faz sentido'_

Para essa a morena riu.

R: _'Não é como se eu deveria ficar surpresa. Lideres de torcida, beleza demais, cérebro de menos. Não se ofenda.'_

Q: _'Você sabe não é só porque você disse para eu não me ofender, que isso não vai ofender'_

Q: _'Mas não perca seu tempo com divagações de desculpas. Eu percebo o que você quer dizer. Até eu sou uma ex – líder de torcida. E minha média é a melhor de todas turmas que participo'_

R: _'Nós somos da mesma turma de literatura,e a minha média é a maior. Mas não se sinta mal, eu me recuso a expressar um português ruim'_

Q: _'Na verdade a sua era, até eu entregar a redação final e ficar com maior média'_

R: '_Você só esta sendo vingativa por eu ter dito que lideres de torcidas são bonitas e burras'_

R: '_Mas devo dizer que essa regra não se é verdade quando o assunto é você'_

R: '_Não porque você não seja bonita, porque eu já disse algumas vezes e quando eu digo alguma coisa eu quero dizer, porque meus pais me criaram assim, então eu vos asseguro que quando eu digo que você é a garota mais bonita que eu conheço'_

R: _'E você é também muito mais que isso. Como eu também já disse'_

Q: _'Eu juro pelo seu nariz que se eu o discurso continuar você vai ter que fazer uma plástica obrigatória no seu nariz'_

R: _'Não importa o quanto você é bonita Quinn, arrogância nunca vai bem'_

Q: _'Não importa o quanto você seja uma boa cantora Berry, eu ainda posso socar seu nariz se você continuar me irritando'_

R: _'Eu acredito que nossa meia hora de civilidade chegou ao fim. Eu estou indo dormir Quinn, para que eu possa aproveitar de minhas oito horas de descanso. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. E não se esqueça, não coisas geladas, não bebidas alcoólicas, não fumo ou qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar sua voz.'_

Q: _'Como enfiar coisas nem sua garganta, certo?'_

Rachel só revirou os olhos e ficou preocupada com o tempo que a loira tinha passado com Puck.

R: _'Noite Quinn'_

Q: _'Noite Berry'_

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel acordou revigorada e ela estaria gritando e cantando se ela não tivesse que guardar sua voz. Hoje ela chegaria lá, hoje ela conheceria New York, principalmente, hoje New York teria uma pequena mostra de quem é Rachel Berry, e era melhor eles guardarem esse nome para quando forem lotar suas apresentações na Broadway.

A morena já tinha feito seus treinos, comido seu café da manhã com uma vitamina vegan especial, para voz, corpo, alma e cabelo. Porque não importa como essa seja talentosa ela também se esforça para mostrar um bom físico, porque ela sabe como o mundo é. E ela sempre se preocupava em agradar a todos por isso ela vestia algo que era igualmente sexy e recatado ao mesmo tempo.

A diva estava plenamente agradecida que seus pais estariam levando ela ao aeroporto, porque aparentemente a família Berry era a única com juízo e inteligência, e seus pais eram os únicos que entendiam que ela não podia carregar peso ou fazer qualquer esforço desnecessário. Quando ela andou em direção ao ponto de encontro surpreendentemente todos já estavam lá, e ela não pode negar seu sorriso de orgulho. Finn veio logo encontra –la para ajudar com as malas e Rachel sorriu docemente para ele, afinal, Finn ainda era seu príncipe encantado. Ela se posicionou na frente do grupo enquanto dava seu grande

- "Olá, companheiros de Glee Club, tanto quanto eu gostaria de dar um discurso sobre como nos devemos nos comportar em Nova York, porque ninguém precisa saber que saímos de Lima, até porque eu quero que todos fiquem surpreso quando descobrirem que alguém com o meu talento saiu de uma cidade pequena. Mas não vou entrar em um discurso porque precisamos guardar nossa voz, então eu só quero que vocês, meus súditos, saibam que eu estou muito orgulhosa de vocês estarem aqui no horário." – Ela terminou sorrindo para cada rosto entediado, um de Brittanny sorrindo e ao seu lado Santana bufando.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel estava fechando a porta do banheiro do avião quando sentiu uma certa resistência e logo outro corpo na cabine com ela. Ela sabia quem era o que fez ela não conseguir evitar o sorriso em seu rosto, que ela fez questão de desfazer antes de olhar para a pessoa.

- "Quinn, que você me assustou." – Drama com direito a olhos arregalados e mão no coração. Mas a loira não parecia tão impressionado e só revirou os olhos.

- "O por favor Berry, se sabe que esse banheiro é pequeno, certo? E que eu pude ver seu sorriso através do espelho." – Rachel olhou para traz da loira pensando em uma resposta e Quinn se recostou na porta – "E mesmo que eu não tivesse visto seu sorriso, você não sabe a arte da sutileza, você não soube ser sutil em olhar para mim na primeira vez que você veio no banheiro e continuou não sendo em nenhuma das 15 outras vezes."

Rachel tranco os lábios e levantou a cabeça

- "Eu sinto que terei que quebrar seu ego, Quinn. Eu só estava numa necessidade de vim ao banheiro, e quando estamos em um aperto nós não realmente prestamos atenção para onde estamos olhando." – O que não era verdade, desde que ela entrou no avião e não conseguiu sentar ao lado da loira ela tem esperado para que todos dormissem para que ela pudesse aproveitar de alguns momentos a sós. Sem contar que ela não conseguia mais agüentar o falatório de Finn ao seu lado e convenceu a aeromoça a dar um calmante para ele, alegando que era para o bem do funcionamento do grupo.

- "O que não explica o fato de que você ter ficado olhando para mim e apontando o banheiro com a cabeça."

- "Era um movimento involuntário de relaxamento."

- "Ok então." – Quinn se desencostou a da porta e antes que Rachel pudesse pensar seu corpo já estava se posicionando a espera de Quinn, levando o canto do lábio da loira se curvar em diversão. – "Já que você esta tão necessitada" – A diva não perdeu o sarcasmo da loira – " Eu vou deixar você para resolver seus problemas."

Levou alguns segundos para a diva realizar o que Quinn estava falando. Então ela esticou o braço por baixo dos braços da loira fazendo pressão na porta para ela se manter fechada, ganhando o maldito famoso arco de sobrancelha da ex-cheeiro.

- "Você não pode sair agora" – De todos os momentos que a loira tinha para não ser uma assediadora em potencial ela ia escolher agora? – "Quer dizer, estão todos dormindo, e você não quer que eles fiquem cansados certo? Eu aproveitei minhas oito horas de sono para que pudesse curtir bem Nova York, mas pelo visto nem todos seguiram minha lista de afazeres. Você voltar agora poderia levar alguns deles a acordar fazendo com que estes não curtam devidamente a viagem."

- "Então você espera que eu fique aqui, nesse cubículo, com você ..."

- "Pelo bem do grupo Quinn, eu como lidere e você como uma pessoa muito influenciadora devemos dar exemplo."

- "Influenciadora?"

- "Eu ia dizer manipuladora, mas acredito que você não se sentira confortável com esse adjetivo. Mas nos mantendo no tópico principal do assunto, nós temos que prezar pelo bem do grupo."

- "E para isso é só nós ficarmos aqui. Com os nossos corpos praticamente prensados um no outro, as respirações se misturando, com os nossos alitos quentes fazendo cócegas em nossas peles?" – Nessa hora a voz de Quinn já estava praticamente em um sussurro rouco. E Rachel estava tendo dificuldade em fechar a boca, ou pensar, ou fazer qualquer coisa que não seja ficar como uma idiota. E ela tinha certeza que Quinn fazia isso só para se divertir. E sua hipótese se confirmou em sua cabeça quando a loira sorriu, coisa que ela viu nos mínimos detalhes já que ela estava tendo problemas em tirar os olhos dos lábios em sua frente.

E Quinn sorriu ainda mais, não por diversão, mas porque ela achava uma espécie de adorável as reações da diva, patéticas, mas ainda adoráveis. Ela sempre admirou o fato de que Rachel sempre deixava suas emoções a serem vistas, ela achava uma jogada estúpida a se fazer, mas admirável. E isso sempre foi uma das coisas que a faziam brigar com a diva, a inveja de demonstrar emoções sem medo, e quando ela fosse machucada, ela fazia disso um nada e seguia em frente. Era uma jogada estúpida, pois ninguém quer se machucar, mas admirável já que ela conseguia se recuperar tão bem. Era por isso que Quinn sabia que ela vai sair de Lima, era por isso que Quinn sabia que a morena vai se dar bem em Nova York, é por isso que ela sabe que a diva vai estar na Broadway.

Quinn suspirou com esse pensamento, encostando sua cabeça na porta olhando o teto do banheiro. Rachel Berry seria alguém, ia sair de Lima, e vai conhecer pessoas que são boas, não só para seu estado pequeno, iria conhecer realmente boas. E Quinn? Não teria nada a oferecer, ela pode proteger e dar as coisas para alguém em Lima, mas fora? Ela é um peixe pequeno em comparação a todos os outros. Engolindo o nó na sua garganta ela afastou os pensamentos, e sorriu voltando a olhar para diva, sempre boa em esconder seus sentimentos.

Rachel olhava para a loira um pouco vidrada e não pode deixar de lamber os lábios quando a loira levantou a cabeça deixando seu longo pescoço a mostra. Quando os olhos de avelã desceram de volta para ela, ela decidiu – "Acho que poderíamos muito bem passar um tempo aqui Quinn, e devido aos nossos últimos encontros acho que ficou comprovado que somos boas em arrumar um jeito de passar um tempo, e não é como se nós precisamos de muito espaço mesmo para qualquer atividade." – Ela disse sorrindo timidamente, colocando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da orelha. E Quinn?

Quinn soltou uma lufada de ar como risada, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam alegremente em diversão ao descaramento da diva. Coisa que a morena teria encontrado extremamente atraente se ela não estivesse indignada. Do jeito que pode ela cruzou os braços enquanto o rubor subia suas feições que ela tentou esconder com um bico irritado.

- "Muito divertido Quinn, estou extremamente lisonjeada por ser seu objeto de piada. Realmente, eu acordo todo dia para esse propósito, e uma vez que eu fiz a minha parte diária, você já poderia sair de minha presença, o que parece ser um ..." – E como costume ela foi interrompida pelos lábios macios. Ela já estava começando a pensar que o motivo de suas divagações é o resultado final de ser calada pelos lábios bonitos.

Quinn sorriu contra o lábio da diva quando a morena nem sequer fingiu não querer o beijo e colocou os braços em seu pescoço puxando para mais perto, coisa que a ex-cheeiro fez com prazer ganhando um grunhido de satisfação da morena. O beijo inicial era como sempre, preguiçoso, sem grandes assanhamentos, sem língua. Só dois lábios se mordiscando, roçando, puxando, se encaixando. Mas como sempre Rachel sempre queria mais, e rosnou quando não consegui entrada para sua língua.

Ela tentou de novo agora mordendo o lábio inferior da loira e puxando para baixo, mas sem sucesso. Ela tentou empurrando roçando o corpo para loira vendo se a outra menina gemia para ela aproveitar a chance, mas Quinn só riu contra os lábios carnudos, e Rachel teria ficado irritada, mas ela pensou que era melhor aproveitar a chance para tentar colocar de novo a língua no beijo, mas nada.

Rachel tirou a mão da nuca de Quinn arrastando os dedos pelo pescoço até chegar ao queixo, segurando e tentando puxá-lo para baixo. Era um pouco dramático, mas ela era Rachel Berry, ela conseguia o que queria, e tudo que ela não queria era ficar frustrada. Mas Quinn bateu os dentes juntos não abrindo a boca para o acesso da diva, ganhando uma carranca da morena.

- "Quinn" – Choramingou Rachel contra os lábios da loira.

- "Rachel" – Imitou.

- "Abre a boca." – Exigiu a morena, e Quinn zombou.

- "Não" – Disse divertida

- "Porque não?" – Gemeu Rachel frustrada.

- "Porque eu não quero nenhuma de nós duas enfiando coisas na garganta. Como você mesmo prescreveu detalhadamente." – Rachel puxou o rosto para traz.

- "Você esta usando o meu cuidado com o grupo para fazer uma boa apresentação e fazer-nos chegar a algum lugar contra mim?"

- "Não contra você. Em favor do grupo."

- "E agora você esta debochando de mim?"

- "Nem tudo é sobre você Rachel. É para o bem do grupo eu já disse."

- "Você é incorrigível."

- "Talvez porque não exista nada em mim que precisa ser corrigido."

- "Por Barbra, como você é arrogante."

- "Você acha quente."

- "Eu acho irritante." – Nessa Quinn zombou

- "É por isso que você estava tentando enfiar a língua em mim?"

- "Rude"

- "Eu também achei, mas nem por isso você tentou para de abrir minha boca."

- "Eu não vou morder a isca Quinn. Você só esta me provocando."

- "É como eu sempre disse, é tudo sobre provocar e nunca ceder."

- "Eu acho que nós deveríamos sair agora."

- "E sobre o sono dos nossos colegas de grupo."

- "Nós como membros pertencentes ao grupo também deveríamos esta dormindo. Ou qualquer coisa relaxante, já que você se recusa a relaxar comigo, eu acredito que deveríamos simplesmente ir dormir..." – Rachel teve que interromper seu discurso quando ouviu uma batida na porta, e bom, não era bem do jeito que ela esperava ser interrompida.

Quinn simplesmente sorriu aliviada por não ter que participar dos momentos de loucura da diva. E abriu a porta fingindo um esforço desnecessário e sorriu para aeromoça que estava na porta.

- "Oh, graças você esta aqui. Talvez você possa convencer a essa jovem moça que não importa o quão sua vida é deprimente se cortar em um banheiro não vai resolver seus problemas."- Terminou Quinn com seu sorriso assassinamente doce antes de virar para Rachel que estava com os olhos arregalados. – "Força de vontade Rach, eu confio em você." – Então ela saiu.

Meia hora depois ela viu a aeromoça sair com uma expressão arregalada de medo e constrangimento e Rachel com sua cara diva irritada pós discurso. Que teria feito ela se encolher, se ela não achasse a diva irritada uma espécie de ... quente.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel chegou ao frente do grupo que estava sentada na arquibancada cantando uma musica e sorriu. Ela olhou para loira irritante que estava só lá sentada olhando seus bolinhos, ela tinha a vingança para a loira. E ela iria mostrar agora seu momento de vitória que ensinaria Quinn Fabray nunca mais brincar com ela.

- "Pessoal tenho novidades. Para celebrar nossa iminente vitória no Nacional, consegui 13 ingressos para a peça há mais tempo em cartaz na Broadway" – Ela mostrou os ingressos em suas mãos e gritou com emoção – "CATS"

Brittany gritou de emoção enquanto todos os outros pareciam emocionados e impressionados. Menos ela.. o diabo, (ou anjo da posição que o sol batia nela em Nova York), que olhava para ela com seu sorriso arrogante.

- "Você deve querer checar as datas, Rachel, porque Cats acabou a uns 11 anos." – Rachel analisou os ingressos enquanto os membros do club analisavam ela. E ela tentou não parecer abatida quando deu de ombros.

- "Ele parecia maluco. Eu deveria ter sabido quando ele cobrou meu cartão de crédito com a bunda." – Ela teve pelo menos a decência de olhar envergonhada. O que logo mudou para raiva quando ela deixou os olhos cair para a loira comendo sua rosquinha, e Rachel quase perdeu a linha quando Quinn piscou para ela enquanto mastigava parecendo muito divertida com a situação. Rachel se irritou e Quinn sorriu ainda mais.. quente.

Xx(oo)xX

Quinn estava seriamente irritada, entediada enquanto sentada em um quarto com mais 12 pessoas escutando uma musica sobre copos. Não importa quanto Brittany era uma das poucas pessoas que não provocavam raiva nela, nem ela teria esse tipo de atenção de graça. Toda essa irritação fez ela quase se arrepender de não ter aceito o convite de uma sessão relaxante com a diva no banheiro do avião. Mas como ela não poderia voltar atrás, que pelo menos ele fizesse algo que pudesse relaxar mais para frente. Então ela se levantou em direção ao seu casaco.

- "Precisamos sair daqui." – Ela disse com firmeza, e quase riu quando a diva menor quase pulou da cama para segurar seus braços.

- "Não. Não. Não podemos sair daqui. Sr. Schue nos deu instruções claras..."

- "Para escrever uma musica." – Interrompeu a loira, já pondo seu casaco. – "E o problema é que as nossas únicas inspirações são colchões e copos."

- "Quinn esta certa, estamos a capital artística do mundo. Poetas, artistas, dramaturgos. Cada sonhador que já viveu passou por esta cidade. E para realizar nossos sonhos precisamos sair daqui." – E pela primeira vez desde, bom, desde sempre, Quinn agradeceu a existência de Puck.

- "Pessoal, ainda não acho uma boa idéia, tempos que compor canções. Se não compormos,perdemos." – Quinn revirou os olhos, hoje Finn resolveu ser herói.

- "Não eles estão certo, não escuta a cidade te chamando?" – Quinn sorriu piscando para Lauren, essa mulher.

- "Não precisamos escrever musicas para o Nacionais." - Ela deixou seu lábio se contrariar no seu sorriso arrogante. – "Nova York escreverá para nós." – Ela viu a reação de cada um na sala concordando com ela, e revirou os olhos internamente. Ainda dizem que não é fácil ler as pessoas.

Xx(oo)xX

Depois de saírem por New York, Rachel só esperava que as meninas fossem um pouco mais maduras e tentassem realmente escrever uma musica. Mas ao invés disso penas voavam para o alto enquanto as meninas se batiam com travesseiro, coisa que ela nunca viu graça, talvez porque ela era um pouco mais madura do que as garotas de sua idade, ou talvez porque ela aprendeu a desenvolver sentimentos para outras coisas que não envolvessem outros seres humanos, já que ela nunca tinha alguém para participar junto.

Ela pegou seu celular a tempo de ver uma nova mensagem de Finn, que por um milagre estava detectável. Ela mordeu o lábio pensando em suas opções, até que ela olhou para traz em Quinn pulando com Santana na cama. Se ela pode achar um jeito de relaxar sem Rachel. A diva também pode muito bem arranjar um jeito de relaxar sem Quinn. Ela sorriu antes de bater uma resposta rápida.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel olhava para o espelho do banheiro enquanto terminava de amarrar seu cabelo em dois coques. Ela repassava pedaços da noite em sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia encontrar defeitos. Finn tinha sido cavalheiro, tinha escutado o que ela tinha a dizer, não tinha empurrado, entendeu quase tudo que ela falou. Ela tinha conhecido uma de seus maiores ídolos, que tinha a encorajado a ficar com Finn, mas mesmo assim ela não se viu como beijar ele. Quando foi que isso tinha acontecido? Ela sempre se preparava para qualquer oportunidade que tinha para beijar o menino, e agora quando ele realmente parece ser uma pessoa que vale a pena ela não quer? Ela respirou fundo e terminou de fechar seu pijama rosa, na esperança de poder dormir logo e acalmar seus nervos criado pelas emoções de Nova York. E não ajudou muito que todas já estavam dormindo em seus cantos. Menos Quinn que parecia não estar em lugar nenhum.

Xx(oo)xX

Quinn estava sentada no piano da parte lisa do hotel. Ela batia cada vez mais firme nas notas toda vez que um pedaço de sentimento corria pro ela. Ela respirou fundo. Ela precisa manter o controle, mas para isso primeiro ela precisava encontrar o controle. Quando foi que isso aconteceu com ela? Ela costumava se conhecer tão bem, ela não era atingida por sentimentos, ou será que esse tempo ela só estava fingindo?

Frustrada ela bateu a cabeça para traz a tempo de ver a pequena diva entrar no hotel, suas notas no piano, como que automático, Rachel olhava linda, e Quinn suspirou e franziu a testa quando viu a expressão pensativa da diva quando ela entrou no elevador e se virou. O que será que aconteceu?

Como resposta Finn entrou com suas longas pernas dando passos curtos, e o piano voltou a sofrer. Quinn olhou para ele, que mantinha sua cara de cachorro perdido e queria bater muito, muito, muito forte na cabeça dele, mas ele era bonito demais, e valia muito para ela. Ele o piano.

E Quinn se concentrou para uma saída, qualquer coisa que a fizesse parar de sentir, qualquer coisa que a lembrasse que ela ainda tinha um pouco de faísca nela. Então ela ouviu, ela ouviu suas notas no piano, ela viu suas folhas rabiscadas em cima dele. Ela olhou para Finn e finalmente ela pensou.

- "Finn" – Ela sorriu e esperou ele olhar – "Eu estava realmente precisando falar com você."

Se ela não era boa para conseguir para de sentir, pelo menos ela ia fingir que não sentia, a final, ela fez isso o tempo o tempo todo, e ela era boa nisso, nisso e em ser cruel. Então só para provar seu ponto. Ela acabou de ter seu plano para Nova York.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel ouviu a porta do quarto abrindo e tirou seus olhos do caderno para olhar para cima, e não pode evitar o suspiro aliviado. Quinn estava ali, Quinn estava bem, e talvez agora ela pudesse tirar a mente da loira e realmente ter idéias para a musica que ela deveria estar compondo. Porque Quinn estava ali, agora e linda.

Ela viu como a garota fez seu caminho para sua mala e depois para o banheiro. Ela sentou, sentou, esperou e bufou com a demora, ela sentou esperou e tentou escrever, ela sentou, esperou e prendeu a respiração quando a loira saiu seu cabelo em um coque solto, sem maquiagem, e em uma camisola. E Quinn fez seu caminho para cama (que Rachel conseguiu com que todos ocupassem outras camas só sobrando essa para ela e Quinn.) e Rachel não pode deixar de morder o lábio sorrindo timidamente imaginando, enquanto fingia estar escrevendo em seu caderno, se a loira iria ter um acesso de beijo debaixo dos lençóis, juntamente com suas brincadeiras lúcidas, ela descobriu gostar muito desse lado da loira. Não que ela queria explorar nada mais do que eles já tinham, até porque Broadway vinha antes de perder a virgindade, mas assim como estrela num show precisava de ensaios, perder a virgindade também, e ela gostava e muito de ensaiar com Quinn.

Mas a loira só chegou na cama para pegar seus lençóis que estavam do lado da diva,nem sequer reconhecendo sua presença e foi em direção a cadeira ao pé da cama. E Rachel franziu a testa.

- "Onde você esta indo?" – Ela perguntou através de um sussurro que Quinn considerou ignorar, mas não conseguiu,maldita New York ferrando com seus sentimentos. Então só respirou fundo e respondeu com indiferença.

- "Arrumando minha cama"

- "Numa cadeira?"

- "Sim"

- "Quinn eu não tenho certeza que essa é a melhor opção, sem contar que a cama é grande suficiente para.." – Mas Quinn interrompeu, mas uma vez não como Rachel gostaria.

- "Não é ora para você começar a ser anal. Eu fui Capitã de lideres de torcida exemplar de Sue Sylvester. Eu posso dormir em qualquer lugar" – A diva pareceu questionar, mas Quinn cortou. – "E entre o chão, a cadeira e essa cama. Você pode ter certeza que eu fiz a melhor escolha." – Ela respondeu irritada, soltando o coque do cabelo e se ajeitando em sua cadeira. – "Espero que você não fique com essa luz acesa até tarde."

Rachel engoliu seco olhando para a loira com confusão. Mas nem a pontada de dor que ela sentiu a impediu de pegar seu travesseiro e colocar do lado mais lado da loira.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel cantou no palco da Broadway e seus sonhos já não eram mais tão fúteis.

Ela queria paixão, amor ardência, calor, explodir, ela queria a Broadway, e queria uma história real, ela queria realização, ela queria brilhar entre a multidão, e fazer a diferença. E uma história típica de patinho feio com o menino popular não iria lhe dar isso. Então ela sorriu, e se viu realmente chegando a algum lugar alem de sua imaginação.

Quinn cortou o cabelo.

Algo fútil para maioria das pessoas. Mas cortar significava se livrar do personagem, se livrar do que todos queriam que ela fosse, era deixar de ser a garota bonita e burra que queria ser popular e ganhar a coroa, significava aceitação, e ser ela mesma. Significava atitude para poder chegar a um lugar longe de Lima, quebrar barreiras e clichês, mostrar que ela era alem de um rosto relativamente bonito. Ou pelo menos o inicio disso.

Não que Santana concordasse, já que ela xingou em espanhol do salão até o hotel, não entendendo porque Quinn ainda parecia impecável ao invés de uma sapatão sem classe.

E Rachel e Quinn se viram, como a primeira vez que realmente se viram, e suspiraram, cada uma por uma razão diferente.

Xx(oo)xX

Rachel respirava fundo varias vezes para relaxar, ela precisava relaxar, ela precisava ser a estrela, ela precisava brilhar, ela precisava começar a ser uma pessoa que sonhava um pouco mais do que contos de fadas. Mas ela ainda entrou no banheiro na esperança de que Quinn estava lá. Mas ela só ouviu um vomito e não pode deixar de imaginar que era Santana, mas era só a menina Sunshine, ela revirou os olhos, e ela descontou na menina seu desgosto, que era uma forma de relaxar, mas logo ela se arrependeu, ela odiava o remorso, então ela fez como a menina se sentir bem. Porque agora? Agora Rachel era maior do que disputas por meninos, do que disputa por corais, ela era maior que Lima, ela era do tamanho da Broadway, e não pode deixar de sorrir imaginando que fez a coisa certa quando viu a outra menina saindo aliviada.

Ou pelo menos até que Quinn apareceu na frente dela e soltou um 'booo' zombateiro e Sunshine saiu correndo, porque era assustador, menos para Rachel, que mesmo achando que era errado, achou uma espécie de quente.

- "Quinn não faz isso com a menina ela já esta assustada"

- "Óh me desculpe." – E Rachel parecia orgulhosa de si mesma quando fez a menina pedi perdão. Mas a loira continuou. – "Da próxima vez eu mando você assusta-lá. Será que você conhece alguma casa de crak por aqui?"

- "Quinn, que é altamente desnessessario retornarmos a esse tópico uma vez que eu já pedi desculpas e admiti que fiz isso por causa das minhas seguranças."

- "Tanto faz" – Suspirou Quinn enquanto molhava as mãos e passava por seu pescoço. E Rachel aproveitou o momento para olhar para a loira.

- "Você ficou muito bonita Quinn. Quer dizer, não que você não fosse bonita antes, porque você era, mas é que agora, você parece.. eu não sei .. livre. E faz seus olhos brilharem mais, e bom seus olhos são realmente de tirar o fôlego, e que contribui para você olhar ainda mais encantadora. E eu queria saber o que te fez querer mudar."

Então Quinn olhou para ela através do espelho e Rachel colocou uma mecha de seus próprios cabelos atrás da orelha para conter o nervosismo.

- "Eu estou atrás de coisas maiores, pessoas maiores, estou atrás de conteúdos maiores do que o exterior pode oferecer. Então, Rachel, você não precisa se preocupar de eu ter tentado mudar para Finn. Se você só consegue ver o exterior. Então talvez você realmente nasceu para ele deixar transformar você em nada mais que uma pessoa de Lima."

Xx(oo)xX

- "Você realmente escreveu uma ótima canção Finn, eu realmente não sabia que você tinha isso em você" – Ela tinha que falar, ela tinha que segurar Finn para que se tudo quebrasse, afinal ele escreveu uma ótima canção então talvez ela e Quinn estavam erradas sobre Finn pertencer a Lima, certo? Afinal ele era o seu príncipe encantado... certo?

Finn olhou para Quinn que deu dois polegares para cima com um sorriso que ele nunca conseguiu decodificar, ele engoliu seco e voltou para Rachel.

- "Quem liga para a canção? Eu não entendo. Tudo que você sempre quis foi que ficássemos juntos, e eu estou basicamente implorando por você, e você não esta interessada."

- "Eu estou interessada, mais que interessada." – Ela precisava dele para estar aqui para ela, ela estava quebrada e ele estava aqui com seu cavalo branco para salva-la, talvez ele seja mais do que um conto de fadas.- " Mas esse é meu sonho, estar em New York. Não vou deixar nada nem ninguém tirar isso de te amo Finn, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso." – Pelo menos essa parte não era mentira.

Então ela voltou para seu lugar e olhou para ele. E ele sorriu, e ela realmente olhou para ele na esperança de algo que a mostrasse que ela estava errada, que ele tinha coisas a oferecer para ela, e que seus sentimentos ainda estavam lá. E talvez ela teria achado alguma coisa, talvez ela teria se surpreendido se seus olhos não tivesse encontrado Quinn. E então ela cantou.

Ela cantou e tentou mais uma vez olhar para ele, agora que só estava ele lá, agora que nada poderia destrail-la, ela cantou de alma e se esforçou para ter ele em seus pensamentos. Ela se esforçou para ver alem do menino grande, bobo e bonito, afinal ninguém escreve uma musica dessas e é superficial, então ela cantou e desejou ver ele. Ela desejou sentir de novo, então ela beijou. E esperou, realmente poder sentir de novo. E então como uma ultima esperança ela olhou para ele.

E ela perdeu, muito mais do que os Nacionais.

E Quinn dançou, dançou como nunca para se lembrar que ela deseja muito mais do que Lima e os sentimentos estúpidos que reinavam nela em Nova York.

Xx(oo)xX

- "Nós fomos bem" – Se ela estava tentando convencer Finn ou ela, ela não sabe.

- "Bem? Nós fomos ótimos."

- "O beijo foi .. interessante." – Afinal ela ainda precisava de Finn para manter as coisas firmes para ela.

- "É foi chamado o beijo do século" – ela realmente queria concordar

- "Você esta errado Finn" – E pela primeira vez ela ficou grata pela intromissão de Jesse. – "O beijo não foi profissional. Muito pessoal e intenso. O júri não gostou, vão considerar comum e vulgar, custou-lhe as Nacionais. Oi Rachel, você olhou incrível, cantou muito bem. Não deveria ter beijado ele."

- "Por que você esta aqui Jesse?" – Foi o maximo que ela conseguiu já que nem seus anos de ensaio de improviso ajudou a achar algo para defender o beijo.

- "Por você" –

Então Finn a defendeu, e ela se esforçou mais uma vez para ver mais em suas ações, mas não conseguiu. Então ela só fingiu um sorriso e orou para que fosse suficiente. Então o resultado saiu.

Eles perderam, Finn segurou sua mão e ela rezou mais uma vez para que fosse suficiente. Então Santana a xingou e Quinn segurou a latina nos seus braços, e Rachel relaxou, e desejou que aquilo fosse efeito das mãos de Finn e não do sorriso de 'vai dar tudo bem' de Quinn.

Quinn sentou ao lado de Jesse no avião de volta, mas Rachel ainda foi no banheiro, ela ainda esperou a loira aparecer, ela desejou que Quinn a escutasse, a atendesse, mas a loira continuou ao lado de Jesse.

E assim durante toda semana na escola, não importa o quanto Rachel pedisse, não importa em quantos lugares ela se escondeu, Quinn nunca estava lá.

Então ela foi para biblioteca, e encontrou Finn, e beijou o Finn, e implorou para que fosse suficiente.


End file.
